


"We're never gonna get the crumbs outta this, are we?" (A Julian Devorak X Gender Neutral MC/Reader)

by aryn_devorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cutesy, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryn_devorak/pseuds/aryn_devorak
Summary: Julian Devorak and a gender neutral MC have breakfast together in bed.No gendered terms are used, only pet names. I tried not to use any words that are associated with femininity or masculinity, but if there are, please comment so I can change it.





	"We're never gonna get the crumbs outta this, are we?" (A Julian Devorak X Gender Neutral MC/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Aryn, this is my first time in a long while posting a fic, and my first time EVER on AO3! I hope you all will welcome me into your little family, and that I can at least brighten one of your guys' days.

I yawned.  _ Fuck, what time is it?? _ I looked over at the clock. 6.30 am. I groaned, rolling over in bed. Still way too early to get up.. -wait. Where’s Ilya..?

Figuring I was just still sleepy, I rubbed my eyes and sat up, flicking on a lamp. I saw the empty space next to me and feared the worst- Julian had woken up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare, went to drink it off, and got blackout drunk on the kitchen counter. It wouldn’t be the first time. He usually refused to get out of bed. You recalled on all the moments you had to worm out of his arms, as he just wouldn’t let go.

_ “Noooooo, two more minutes..” _

_ “Baby, you said that thirty minutes ago.” _

_ “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh go back to sleeeeeeeeep, you’re too warm to let goooo,” _

You laughed to yourself, remembering how he sleepily smacked your face, as if trying to close your eyes. You had given up in the end, since you knew how much he must’ve needed the extra sleep. And you were always there as an option for a snuggle partner- something must be deathly wrong if he refused. You shrugged on one of his white flowy shirts he had left on the bed, and shuffled downstairs. The stairs creaked under your weight, and you heard some clinking of glasses and sizzling coming from the kitchen.

“...Ilya?” You asked, poking your head around the corner. He looked like he had been caught red-handed, half a glass of orange juice in hand and a piece of toast in his mouth. He stared at you with a deer-in-the-headlights look until he set down the glass and took out toast out of his mouth, chewing thoughtfully and swallowing.

“.......good morning?” He shrugged, opening his arms for a hug. Of course, you walked straight into him, hugging him back. Who would you be if you didn’t? He only hugged you with one arm, you noticed, because the other arm was busy frying some scrambled eggs with a dash of cheese on top. 

“What’s this for?” You asked, watching him plate it and place the dish on a small tray with orange juice, a bread roll, cutlery, and a rose on it. 

“I was.. Uh, gonna bring this up to you. I thought you deserved something nice- so I was gonna make you breakfast in bed, but then you woke up and came down here, and then I got flustered because you were wearing my shirt, and.. Uh, I guess you could go back upstairs and eat in bed still if you’d like,” he rambled, fidgeting with his toast.

“Only if you join me,” you teased, and a grin spread across his face. He kissed the top of your head, picking up the tray.

“But of course, dearest. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t wait around to collect your dishes?” You took his toast and orange juice, carrying it up for him. He trailed behind you obediently.

“Is that the only reason you’re sticking around?” You asked, turning to see his reaction.

“W-well, no..” He mumbled, just leaving it at that. When you reached the top of the stairs and went into the bedroom, he set the food down on the bedside table, and took his measly breakfast back. He wolfed down the rest of his toast, leaving crumbs on his chest, and tossed back the rest of his juice. He motioned for you to sit back down on the bed, and you did. He tucked you in, pulling the covers back up to your waist, tucking you in to the best of his ability. A few crumbs fell off him, and he swiped them onto the floor. He then took the tray for food for you, and put it on your lap. He looped around to his side of the bed, and sat down.

“Breakfast is served, my dear~” he cooed, gesturing down to the meal he prepared. You smiled and waved for him to bend down so you could kiss his forehead.

“It looks delicious, Ilya.” He beamed, looking away sheepishly.

“I’m still surprised I didn’t burn down the kitchen..” He mumbled. You ruffled his hair and stabbed a chunk of scrambled egg with your fork, but instead of eating it yourself, you turned it to Julian, offering it to him. “..Oh, you want  _ me _ to eat it?” You nodded. “I’m sorry dear.. But I made this just for you- I’d feel odd eating your breakfast,”

“It’s my breakfast, isn’t it? Then I’m giving some to you. I’d be offended if you didn’t accept,” you teased, and he finally opened his mouth. You gave him the bite of scrambled egg and he chewed, swallowing.

“..that’s actually really good! I didn’t expect that from  _ my _ cooking.” he chuckled, nervously.

“Oh, shush. Your cooking is wonderful,” ...most of the time. You picked out a bite of scrambled egg for yourself, and took the first bite of your breakfast for today.

“...do you like it?” Julian asked nervously. When you didn’t respond right away, he got nervous. “Oh, you don’t like it, do you? I-I knew I should have just made you something simple, like cereal, but I really wanted to do something special for you- but if you don’t like it I can-!” You cut him off by raising a hand.

“My statement still stands. Your cooking is wonderful.” He seemed to relax, smiling a bit.

“...then I’m glad you like it, dearest.” I leaned close, and gently kissed your forehead. He smiled warmly against your skin as you took another bite. “Mm.. today is going to be a good day.”


End file.
